Kobold Tribes
The Kobold- or Sea Goblin- tribes are four tribes that live in the North Sea. They play a vital role, as the backbone of Mer society, as business partners, and occassionally, friends and allies. However, it is known that the Kobold do not necessarily get along with the mer, even less with each other. However, Serafina was the exception as leader of the Black Fin Resistance, she broke through the barriers that separated mer from goblin and formed firm friendships with goblins such as Garstig, within the Meerteufel. History and Society The Kobold were depended upon by the mer to mine and forge lava for them- for lighting and heating- and metals, including currensea; gold trocii, silver drupes and copper cowries as well as tools. Without them mer civilisation could not flourish, as Neria had denied the mer the gift of shaping metals to prevent greed, despite their obvious wealth. Despite this, however, mer and Kobold do not generally get along. Each tribe also hated the others. They were once a single, unified people, but had splintered apart thousands of years ago, feuding over lava seams and ore deposits. Description The Kobold all are short and stocky, with similar features: transparent eyes, holes for nostrils and gills on their neck. The Meerteufel have horns on their jaws and temples. They cry black tears, thick as oil. The tribes Meerteufel The Meerteufel played a crucial role in the war against Abbadon, Vallerio, the Volneros, the Death Riders and Orfeo, siding with Serafina and the BFR. In Dark Tide, Serafina forms an alliance with the Meerteufel, and despite initial suspicions, hostility and mistrust, soon they grew from a reluctant alliance, based on fear of a greater enemy, to lasting friendship. The Meerteufel were rich in copper and nickel but lacked gold and silver and jewellery which they adored. They were distinguished from other goblins by black-lipped mouths and horns that grew from their mouths and temples. In times of trouble, the Meerteufel call upon Hafgufa, the Kracken, to help them. The capital is named Scaghaufen which has a palace made of slag, the molten waste separated from pure metal when ore was smelted. Guldemar is the chief, his wife's name is Nok and Stickstoff is the head of the military, Pelf is the keeper ofthe treasury and Nörgler, foreign minister. Garstig, one of Sera's friends, Totschläger, Dreck, Styg, Mulmig and Snøfte were members of the BFR. Ekelshmutz Not much is known about the Ekelshmutz. Feuerkumpel The Feuerkumpel mine and chanelled magma from the seabed refining it and turning them into white lava-for lighting- or heating. They sided with Vallerio and the Volneros in the war, and mercenaries were seen in the occupation of Cerulea. Höllebläser Not much is known abut the Höllebläser except that they are glassblowers and that they are as hostile to the mer as the other Kobold tribes. It is mentioned that they forge glass thick enough to withstand the heat of lava for chandeliers and lava globes. Kobold Culture The Kobold have a war god named Vaeldig, and Fyr was their name for the Underworld. When a goblin dies, they believe that Vaeldig, their war god takes the bravest to his grand hall in Fyr to feast and fight for all eternity. To announce the coming of a slain warrior, another Kobold warrior would have to shout to Vaeldig to hear them and vouch that the slain was a great warrior who deserves entry. Garstig does this for his friend Totschläger in Sea Spell. The Meerteufel were known for having a distinctive language. The sentences include: "Hövdingen tar emot nu!" Which meant, 'The Chieftain will see you now!' and "Gå! Förstör det onda!" meaning, 'Go! Destroy this evil!' "Skøre Tåber", meaning 'Crazy fools'. Goblin Food Snask, pickled squid eyes, are a popular goblin snack. Räkä, a strong alcoholic beverage, made from fermented snail slime, is also popular. Sej, also pickled squid eyes, Smagfuld or blackened cod tongues; and sprøde, the wrinkled toes of terragoggs, are consumed in Scaghaufen, capital of the Meerteufel. Some goblins claim to eat mer who get in their way, including spies. Category:Goblins